The Master and His Loyal Pet
by starlight4825
Summary: A One Shot. An alternate version of Twilight. Bella, Edward and Alice disappear from Forks and Charlie finally does something he absolutely should have done instead of just sitting around and doing nothing at all. Enjoy!


The Master and His Loyal Pet

A/N: In this story, I made some changes to the original Twilight series. For one, Edward is definitely not the perfect angel that Meyer makes him out to be. Alice can't have visions whenever she wants to have them, she only gets them when there's real danger, and she also hasn't met and isn't with Jasper at all. Bella's delusional and dependent and Charlie actually has an appropriate reaction!

I hurried to the door as the bell rang. Edward was back and he was impatient to get inside. I opened the door and he pushed past me without saying hello. I knew I should have been mad at this, but then again, Edward looked angry about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked automatically.

He turned and gave me such a fierce glare, it had me frozen. Right then he looked like he really wanted to kill me. But I couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit of desire for him underneath that fear. He just looked...I wouldn't know how to describe it in mortal terms.

"Alice! That's what's wrong! She would not stop annoying me about wanting to take you shopping. Even after I told her you wouldn't want to."

I shook my head in sympathy. Alice was always pestering Edward about wanting to take me to places. She has no right to. Edward had enough problems of his own. The Volturi were still looking for me and he didn't want them to find me.

He had taken me to this large city- one of the many places we were hiding at- to protect me and Alice had followed him, though she kept her distance. Despite my refusal of leaving Charlie and Forks at first, I knew his intentions were good. It had been twelve years and so far we hadn't been caught yet. Edward still refused to turn me, even though I kept pleading for him to do so to no avail. He was such a good person protecting me. He was so perfect.

"Alice," I sighed in exasperation. Then I smiled at Edward. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Edward came over and hugged me, pressing his cold lips to my forehead. "Good. Because you know what will happen if you do."

I did know. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "We're going to be safe. You don't have to worry."

I looked up into his topaz eyes.

"Have you eaten?" He asked. I nodded. "Well then I guess we should sleep. Or rather, you should." He chuckled.

"Okay," I said, smiling. "I'll just go brush my teeth."

I made my way to the bathroom as Edward left to go to our room. I brushed my teeth, then looked in the mirror. I looked so much older then Edward now, being 29 years old. It wasn't fair. I would always be a mere human and he would always be an immortal, eternally young vampire. Life wasn't fair. I knew he was only doing what was best for me, but the thought that I would one day die while he lived in was unbearable. I couldn't imagine any realm without Edward. But then again, this was all for the best.

I made my way back to our room, back into Edward's arms, and fell asleep.

Two weeks later...

I sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine as I waited for Edward to get back. He was with Alice now and they were off hunting. It usually took them about five hours to get back, being that this was a large city with forests farther away than Forks. Two of those hours had already passed and I was getting bored out of my mind.

I sighed and closed the magazine. I got up and headed to the kitchen to eat my own lunch. Halfway through, I heard the doorbell ring. I froze. Was Edward back already? Had he encountered a problem?

Quickly, I went to open the door.

My eyes widened.

"Charlie?"

It was him. My father. Though he looked worn out and he had some more greys in his hair. He looked relieved.

"Bella? You've...changed so much."

So have you, I wanted to say.

"But...how'd you find me."

Immediately, Charlie looked a little angry, though he mostly looked relieved.

"Have you forgotten that I'm the Chief of Police, Bella? I've been looking for you ever since you, Edward and Alice disappeared from Forks."

I was simply speechless.

"Well, don't just stand there. Let me in. I think I have the right to know what my daughter's been up to all these years." Charlie let himself in as he said that. I closed the door.

"Charlie, you shouldn't be here."

"And why not?" Charlie said, standing in the middle of the hallway. "It's not like you're in any real danger, and since Edward," he gritted his teeth, "won't be back until three hours later, I think there's enough time for you to tell me."

I gaped. "How'd you know how long Edward would be gone?"

"I've been watching."

"Watching? How long?"

"Four weeks now."

There was silence for a full minute.

"Charlie...you really shouldn't be-"

"Bells, you don't have to pretend anymore. I found out what the Cullens are. Vampires."

I simply stared at him. "How...?"

"After you left, I did some investigating. For months, I had been trying to find you. Well, after a while, Billy came and told me. He told me everything about the Cullens. So I went to them and I asked them where you were. At first, they refused to tell me but I told them if they didn't, I would expose them for what they really were. Wasn't hard to do especially after I showed them I had evidence. Being the peaceful vampires they claimed to be, they didn't hurt me and they told me where you were. But finding you wasn't that easy, seeing as you all kept moving around and changing your names. Now that I finally found you, I'm taking you back home."

"Charlie I can't go home! The Volturi are after me!"

"No, they're not, Bella!" Charlie snapped. I stared.

"What? Of course they are. Edward said so."

"Edward lied."

My head shook back and forth. There's no way I was believing that.

"Edward wouldn't lie to me..."

"Yes he would, if that meant taking you away and having you all to himself for the rest of your life."

"What are you saying?"

Charlie sighed. "Look Bella, when I left Forks, I asked Billy to look into this Volturi business. What the Cullens told me about them didn't really make sense to me. I don't know exactly how Billy found out what he did though, but I knew he wasn't lying. A few years ago, he called me and told me that the Volturi didn't even know about you."

My head was still shaking. "No...That can't be right."

Charlie moved towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bells, I know what this must be like for you, but the truth is Edward is lying to you. You've got to see how selfish he really is. For one thing, if he really did love you he would never have made you leave Forks against your will. If he really did love you, he would have left you alone instead of pushing to be with you. And he would never have lied to you. You have to come home now. I'm taking you back. If you really want to know the truth, you can hear it from the Cullens themselves. I'm sure they would call Alice and Edward back, too. You can hear it from him, as well."

In a daze, I let Charlie walk me out of the house and to the car. He started the ignition and we drove away.


End file.
